


After Hours

by BloodInTheFields



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: Could the torture be any worse? Yennefer wondered. It was bad enough to have to spend entire days with Tissaia stuck in a classroom together with noisy, dirty children but being around her after the day was over and the children and other teachers had left was pure torture.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofourhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/gifts).



> Hey y'all! It's been a while!

Could the torture be any worse? Yennefer wondered. It was bad enough to have to spend entire days with Tissaia stuck in a classroom together with noisy, dirty children but being around her after the day was over and the children and other teachers had left was pure torture. Torture, because Tissaia insisted they put everything back for the next day and, inevitably, she’d try to do most of it herself which meant putting away toys on the shelves. Since she was such a small woman, Tissaia would always be on the tip of her toes to reach the top shelf which meant her shirts or blouses would always ride up her back and show off some skin. And Yennefer couldn’t help but stare at it and wonder how it would feel beneath her fingertips. Once tidying up was done, Tissaia would let herself fall onto a chair with an audible sigh, and she would sometimes let out sounds that Yennefer’s perpetually horny brain could honestly describe as pornographic.

So, she had a crush. Big time. Tissaia had a good decade on her—perhaps two, Yennefer wasn’t sure—and she was the hottest thing Yennefer had ever laid eyes on. Piercing blue eyes, thin pink lips, cute nose, sharp jawline… How could she ever resist? The woman was even showing up in her dreams! Oh, Yennefer would give up a year’s salary for a chance to kiss her. Sadly, as far as she knew, Tissaia was pretty heterosexual. When Yennefer had brought up her past girlfriend, Tissaia had brought up an ex-husband, a “mistake from the past” as she’d called him. And if sometimes Yennefer would swear she caught Tissaia staring at her, she wouldn’t bet an arm that it meant anything. After all, they were colleagues sharing a classroom.

“Ugh!”

Tissaia’s annoyed sigh shook Yennefer out of her trance and she looked at the other woman who was struggling to reach the top shelf again. Instinctively, Yennefer walked towards her and grabbed the toy she was trying to put away.

“Let me just…”

What a terrible idea. Now she was standing so close to Tissaia’s, pressing against her back and right hip. Their hands brushed as she took the toy from her and hurriedly placed it on the shelf. When she dared to look down, Tissaia was eyeing her from the side before she turned around to lean against the shelves. She made no attempt to move away, and Yennefer was rooted in her spot, fixed in place by those blue eyes that made her so weak in the knees. Tissaia was so close.

“How lucky I am that you’re so tall,” she said.

Yennefer didn’t know what to say to that. It sounded an awful lot like flirting but that was probably not how Tissaia had intended it.

“And look at those biceps you have,” Tissaia continued, bring a hand up to graze against Yennefer’s right arm. “Do you work out?”

“Y—yeah, I, I do,” Yennefer stammered out.

“We should work out together some time, don’t you think?”

Well. Now there was no way _this_ was innocent. Yennefer’s mouth felt dry. She noticed that Tissaia had yet to move away. Instead, her colleague was looking up at her with something in her eyes that Yennefer had rarely ever seen and could not identify. She licked her lips and almost let out a whine when she saw that Tissaia’s eyes dropped to them.

“Tissaia…”

She trailed off. Her voice was rough, definitely her horny voice, Yennefer knew. She prayed Tissaia couldn’t notice. But Tissaia simply brought a hand to the back of her own neck and rubbed, moving her head from side to side, groaning as she rubbed her skin.

“Mmh… that was such a long day…”

“Yeah…” was all Yennefer could say, mesmerized by the sound and sight of her crush.

“Do you think you could perhaps give me a quick backrub? I just have that slight ache…”

“Sure!”

Before it even registered fully, her hands were on Tissaia’s back. Tissaia, who had turned around and was now slightly leaning forward, hands pushing against the shelves to steady herself. Yennefer was certain she’d have a thousand naughty dreams about that. It was about thirty seconds in before Tissaia let out a quiet moan and Yennefer had to bite her lip really hard to not echo the sound. Another minute in, and Tissaia hummed.

“You’re really good with your hands, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Yennefer replied without thinking.

If Tissaia was flirting, she’d flirt back. If the comment was innocent, well, so was her reply after all. But Tissaia only hummed again and let her forehead rest against one of the shelves. Yennefer felt herself grow more and more aroused as minutes passed. The situation was making her incredibly turned on and she knew that a big me-time session would take place later at her apartment. Suddenly, Tissaia reached behind her, placing her hands on Yennefer’s who was still working on Tissaia’s lower back.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, immediately stilling.

“No,” Tissaia replied. “I just…”

Yennefer waited but no other words came and she couldn’t remove her hands, not when Tissaia was touching them. She gulped quietly, finding it hard to breathe suddenly. Then Tissaia moved. Well, she didn’t, but her hands did. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, they brought Yennefer’s hands to rest on her lower belly, making Yennefer step closer to Tissaia in the process. What was happening? What new brand of torture was this?

“You’re not moving away,” Tissaia noted in a murmur.

Yennefer was close enough to hear her—and to smell her shampoo.

“I’m not,” she replied in the same tone.

She heard Tissaia exhales shakily and held her breath. Something was happening here, a turning point in their relationship. Yennefer could feel the electricity in the room. Then Tissaia moved their hands up until Yennefer’s thumbs were grazing against the underside of her breasts. Yennefer’s breath itched and she closed her eyes, hoping this was not a dream and that she wouldn’t wake up in bed, alone and wanting. How could it be, though, when Tissaia’s body was pressed against hers, heat emanating from her like a radiator? Yennefer, never one to be cautious, felt paralyzed. The fear of doing wrong, of misunderstanding, of being sued for sexual assault… what was she supposed to do now?

“Do you want me,” Tissaia asked, her voice resonating in the empty classroom, startling Yennefer out of her thoughts.

The moment of truth. This could either go down as the best moment of her life, or the absolute worst. This was a closed question, requiring a yes or a no. Tissaia was incredibly brave for asking, but Yennefer supposed she wasn’t taking that big of a risk, given how obvious Yennefer had been with her crush. Tissaia was no fool. Instead of replying, Yennefer did what she did best: she acted.

Her hands cupped Tissaia’s breasts, holding the other woman flushed against her. Tissaia gasped and then bit back a moan that Yennefer clearly heard, stuck in her throat. Fuck. This was real. She gave firm breasts a squeeze and started kneading them, wishing there were no shirt and bra between them and her hands. Tissaia’s head tipped back until it rested against Yennefer’s left clavicle.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tissaia breathed out, her own hands coming to rest atop Yennefer’s.

“Yes,” Yennefer growled in her ear, now feeling very bold.

Then she bowed her head to kiss Tissaia’s exposed neck, making the woman in her arms moan quietly. Yennefer needed more. She’d fantasized about kissing Tissaia so many times, she’d imagined it happening in so many different scenarios and now she could do it, finally. After a last squeeze, Yennefer put her hands on Tissaia’s waist to spin her around until her back was against the shelves. Tissaia looked flushed, even in the dim light of the room. When had it gotten so dark anyway? Yennefer drank her in, wanting the sight burned into her memory forever. Tissaia was staring at her, almost daring her to act, and Yennefer certainly didn’t want to back out of this. One half step and she was right in Tissaia’s space, noses brushing, the ghost of a warm, minty breath on her lips. She waited, for a rebuttal perhaps, but it never came. Tissaia closed the gap, fusing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Tissaia was demanding, as Yennefer had imagined. Like in any other aspect of her life, the older woman wanted control, and Yennefer was happy to let her have it—for now. Tissaia kissed like her life depended on it and Yennefer hoped this meant she wouldn’t freak out just as hard once reality came crashing in. When they parted, breathless, Yennefer chuckled.

“Thought you were straight,” she said.

“You’re not very observant,” Tissaia replied before going in for a second kiss. “I’ve been undressing you mentally for months,” she added after she moved back a little. “Now, follow me to the teachers’ lounge. There’s a couch in there I want to make out on.”

She grabbed Yennefer’s hand, and all but dragged her out of the classroom. The door slammed behind them but it barely registered in Yennefer’s mind, too focused on the way Tissaia’s hips swayed as she walked.

“Stop staring at my ass.”

“No,” she replied matter-of-factly.

Soon they were in the lounge, where Tissaia turned the tables on Yennefer and pinned her against the door for another scorching kiss. When Yennefer ended it, out of breath, Tissaia smirked.

“You do know I usually can reach the top shelf, right?”

Yennefer stared, incredulous.

“Wh… Was this just an elaborate plot to have me all pressed up against you?”

“Maybe so. It worked, didn’t it?”

Yennefer laughed and didn’t miss the way Tissaia’s eyes lit up at the sound. Perhaps that crush wasn’t one-sided after all. She looked over Tissaia’s shoulder, at the couch waiting for them a few feet away.

“Is there a camera in here,” she asked.

“What? No,” Tissaia replied, as if the question was completely out of the blue.

“Good,” Yennefer said before taking Tissaia by the arm and walking her to the couch. “We don’t need anyone seeing what’s about to happen.”

Tissaia’s eyes darkened as she caught on, and she pushed Yennefer down onto the couch to straddle her thighs.

“Indeed,” she agreed. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
